


Una pequeña tregua

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Where We Are Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería disfrutar de su día de descanso en paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una pequeña tregua

Están en Brasil, es la primera vez que recorren América Latina y se siente feliz al pensar que tienen fans en gran parte del mundo. Pero sabe que su felicidad estaría completa si Harry hubiese dormido con él, pero desde que habían tenido una discusión en Perú que los llevó a estar separados en el camino a Chile, y en lo que llevaba de la gira. Intentaba no pensar en aquello, pero era imposible no hacer, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar con el rizado que no despertar con él todavía le era extraño.

—Chicos hoy van a ir al Cristo Redentor, lo más seguro es que estén sus fans, así que les pido que se comporten. —les dicen miembros de su equipo mientras están desayunando.

 _«Siempre nos tienen que arruinar los desayunos»_. Piensa Louis esperando a que mencionen la otra parte de la misma advertencia que les hacen, como si en algún momento se les ocurriría tratar mal a sus fans.

—Harry, Louis traten de estar lo más alejados posibles.

— ¿Más de lo que ya estamos? —responde Louis enojado. Se levanta de su silla y se va de allí sin esperar alguna respuesta. La verdad es que sea lo que sea que tengan que decirle le da igual. Está llegando a un momento en que todo le da igual.

—Lou… —escucha que lo llaman. Sigue caminando porque en estos instantes no tiene ánimos de conversar, pelear o discutir con Harry. Días anteriores ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían para decir.

Sigue caminando y llega a su habitación, abre la puerta con la tarjeta que tiene y cuando la va a cerrar las manos del rizado lo detiene evitando así que se encierre solo en su pieza.

—Harry no quiero discutir _más_  —Louis le exige, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y refrescarse.

—Lou… quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté en Perú, sé que exageré —comienza diciendo Harry—, pero es que me molesta que aun en gira _ella_  te esté llamando.

El mayor cierra los ojos y suspira. Sigue dándole la espalda a Harry, porque cuando se dé la vuelta y lo vea todo el enojo que sentiría se le pasará.

—Harry… —se da vuelta para verlo—, fue Modest! Los que le pidieron que me llamara, tú sabes que ellos lo único que quieren es que estemos separados.

Harry agacha la mira avergonzado, porque sabe que es verdad, pero no por eso le dolerá cada vez Eleanor llama a Louis. El de ojos azules le toma de las manos y lo acerca a él para que sus cuerpos queden juntos, se pone de puntillas y le da un suave beso a Harry.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Le dice Louis acariciándole el cabello—, sé cómo te debes sentir, pero también tienes que conversar todo y no llegar y actuar.

Harry sonríe y abraza a su pareja, estas semanas que habían estado separados lo extrañó demasiado. Le hacía tanta falta al despertar, se había acostumbrado a despertar junto a él y estos días que no lo hizo era cada vez peor. A pesar de que en una de las entrevistas dejaron que se sentaran juntos, no era lo mismo porque al estar enojados no disfrutaron de esos momentos en que los dejaron estar juntos. O al menos no como ellos hubiesen querido.

***

Harry está contemplando las vistas que tienen desde el Cristo Redentor. Ha saludo y sacado fotografías con todas las personas que se le han acercado, así que ahora está relajado mirando. Esta es una de las cosas que más disfrutar de poder estar de gira, ir a lugares que no conoce y poder contemplar las cosas que tienen.

Más ahora se le suma a su felicidad el hecho de que por fin se reconcilió con Louis, por lo que puede disfrutar de todo esto mucho más tranquilo. Si bien le gustaría poder estar con él, a su lado, pero sabe que eso sería pedir mucho y sabiendo que está por ahí sacándose fotos con los demás, se conforma.

—Hola —le dice Louis, poniéndose a su lado. Harry se altera por un segundo, pero sabe que debe disimular y decirle que no puede estar a su lado, que se lo pidieron en la mañana. Ya no quiere tener más problemas con Modest!

—Lou… aléjate no quiero que vuelvas a tener problemas con ellos.

—Harry, olvídate de ellos por un momento. Solo disfruta de este paisaje conmigo —le dice Louis mirando al frente, el rizado hace lo mismo, porque sabe que el mayor al igual que él tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

Harry decide hacerle caso a su novio y se dedica a disfrutar de esta tarde que tienen de descanso. Piensa que ahora todo sí es perfecto.

 


End file.
